


A Collection of Skele-smut

by charamelwrites



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Outertale - Fandom, Storyshift - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underpatch - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Alternate Universes, Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros, Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros smut, Boners, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hints of dubcon, Lemon, No Plot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Route, Potential smut from Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Relationship(s), Self-Insert, Semi Non-Con, Sexual Tension, Smut, Underfell, Underpatch, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, collection, dubcon, hints of noncon, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamelwrites/pseuds/charamelwrites
Summary: A collection/ drabble of smut and potential smut from the story Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros that the author can't put in the original story because it's just smut and has no correlation to the plot but still it's smut.((i also just want to practice writing smut so i can deliver high-quality smut in the future???? ( • ̀ω•́  ))
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	1. can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> ((The idea for Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros was smut-driven and not plot-driven, with a female character surrounded by different versions of her soulmate. This is why I can't push aside the smut that has been going through my head as the story goes along. Smuts are going to be randomly placed and not along with the story progression because some of these I have thought of a long time ago and some are new.))
> 
> *For people who haven't read Babysitting Multiple Skele-bros, Goldie is Underfell Sans

Drabble # 1 

Goldie sat right in front of the TV all day. You called him several times, trying to make him do something, anything that will make him more productive. He ignored you, of course. He hasn’t even gone to the sentry station because he’s too busy watching a re-run of his favorite drama. It was funny that Gold has a favorite drama. But less funny that it was like talking to a wall every time you try to get his reaction.

At the end of the day, you realized if you can’t beat him, join him. To annoy him, you snuggled in between his legs, blocking his view of the TV. You were taller than him by a few inches, and he grunted in annoyance. “what are ya doing?”

“I’m watching TV,” you flatly answered.

“you’re blocking my view.” He leaned to the left, away from the back of your head. You decided to irritate him a little more by leaning to the left as well. “hey! stop it!”

“What? I’m trying to watch TV,” you innocently retorted. You squeezed yourself further in between his legs and you felt your heart jump to your throat when he pushed back. “Hey! My butt isn’t even half-sitting! Give me a break, man.”

“if ya wanna sit, go sit on the opposite end of me, sweetheart.” His eyes met yours then traveled down slowly, as if you were the show he was watching so intensely. “unless, ya have different plans.”

Your face started heating up when you finally remembered you weren’t wearing undergarments today. It was in the bathroom, hanging dry. You only have his large t-shirt on and his brother’s leggings. This wasn’t the first time you weren’t wearing any, but he made you feel very self-conscious about that decision right now.

You grabbed a pillow that fell off the couch and covered your bottom half with it. “Stop staring at me and go watch the TV,” you said half-heartedly, with your heart pounding in your chest.

“you say that but,” he paused, swiftly grabbing your left thigh and lifting it upwards. A squeal left your lips as his digits began to trace the lips of your pussy from the leggings. “i could feel your heat from here,” he whispered into your ear.

“N-no, wait—“ You sputtered, but you were sure that you didn’t want him to stop. The pillow fell from your lap as Gold began to dig at the surface of the leggings until he found your clit. It felt different, both hurting but pleasing at the same time. The friction from the fabric felt like the absolute worst, but it also gets you off for a reason.

“ya wanted this, didn’t ya, sweetheart?” His voice left tingles in your ear that traveled down the curve of your spine.

You closed your eyes in embarrassment, all the while moving your hips. “P-please—“

“please what? is this not good enough for you?”

You were in such a lewd position right now, with your legs wide open in front of the TV. You were nervous about Scratch suddenly coming in and catching you two, but whatever he was doing made your mind hazy enough that you started to not care about who or what’s happening.

You almost didn’t notice when his hand slipped inside your leggings and a finger was now tracing your entrance. His teasing really made the pit of your stomach hurt. Your hips started moving on its own, trying to make his finger slide inside of your pussy.

“ah, is this what ya want?”

Your face was a hot mess already, even without getting real action. Your eyes met his, and you were pleading desperately. “P-please, Sans—“

“shit, you’re so cute.” At this moment, Goldie finally stopped teasing and slid in a finger. He began with a slow, steady rhythm. “ah you’re so wet, it’s like ya have been waiting for this.” Every time his finger went in, it curves and hit a spot that made you feel so good.

You slap a hand on your mouth, trying to tone down your moans. He was going so slowly but you still feel like you were building upon a climax. “Please, please—“

You felt something wet trail the outside of your ear. “i hear ya, sweetheart. don’t tryna hide it from me.” Your skin felt really ticklish all of a sudden and it made you feel queasy as his tongue trailed behind your ear and down to your neck.

His pace began to speed up. The only thing you can hear right now is the wet sound of his fingers sliding in you in a beat. You felt the pressure from your stomach slowly rise and rise, as if you were on a rollercoaster that is slowly going up before diving from the highest point. “Oh, heavens, oh, heavens,” you muttered over and over as whimpers escaped your lips.

“S-sans I’m--!” you yelled, your grip tightening on anywhere you can lay your hands on. You’re close, you’re so close, and you tried to prolong it but it only hurts.

“cum for me, sweetheart,” he whispered.

This was the breaking point and you released the pressure you were withholding. Your pussy started to pulsate with his fingers still inside of you and you rode your high slowly, slowly until you finished coming. You were out of breath and sweaty as Gold pulled his hand away from you, revealing the wetness you left on his fingers.

“ya are a naughty, naughty girl, sweetheart,” he said with a mischievous grin. He let his tongue roll down his fingers, tasting you.

“Don’t do that, that’s so gross!” you shrieked. You could feel the wetness in the middle of your leggings pooling. You can’t return this to Scratch, ever.

“yea, but i made this,” He raised his eyebrows, teasing you, “ya want a taste?”

You grabbed the pillow that fell again and pushed it onto his face. “Shut up. I’m gonna take a shower.”

“do that and leave me with my tv drama, please.”


	2. i did most likely went to the bonezone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when everyone thought you went into the bonezone but you said you didn't? this is what would've happened if you did!
> 
> Sans Classic x Reader

Drabble # 2

You pushed your way in the portal room, just after your and Fresh’s date. It was 2 a.m. in the morning, yet Sans was there in the middle of the dim-lighted portal room, his back hunched over the side of the machine. He perked up when he heard you come in the doors, his eyes were barely opened. “y/n, what are you doing up?” he asked you tiredly.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you responded. You felt a sense of pity seeing him weary and exhausted. “When’s the last time you slept?”

“uh...” His eyes darted to the ceiling. “yesterday?” Even he was unsure of his answer.

You snorted at his obvious lie. You headed towards him, grabbed his arms and swept him off the floor, carrying him on your back.

“h-hey!” His response was late due to his lack of sleep.

“C’mon, we gotta get you to bed, bonehead. You’re no use to the machine if you’re sleep-deprived,” you said gently. You exited the room the found the nearest door with a bed inside. You didn’t bother opening the lights as you slowly placed him down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

With a smile on your face, you softly slid in next to him. You casually draped a blanket over the two of you and then lay down on the pillow next to him. You didn’t notice but you’ve been staring at him. You didn’t know it was possible for skeleton monsters to get bags under their eyes. He looked really, really tired. You pressed a kiss to his forehead as your heart fluttered.

You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\---

You slowly woke up. You yawned but found yourself unable to move. Your eyes fluttered open to see Sans’ face inches from yours and his arms tightly wrapped around you as he was comfortably snoozing.

You wriggled a bit only to feel something poking your leg. A blush crept on your cheek as you noticed what it was. Is that his--? You don’t even want to say it. But it’s nothing like you haven’t seen before.

With your heart hammering in your chest, you mustered up the courage to place the back of your hand to his erection. Just in case he wakes up and you can come up with an excuse that you _accidentally_ touched it. You keep your eyes on his face to check if he’s waking up or not. You switched to the palm of your hand and started to rub it up. Somehow, it seemed to have grown a little larger.

You squeezed your legs together to the thought of having sex to start this particular day. Without meaning to, you grasped it with your palm and Sans made a noise from the back of his throat. You quickly retracted your hand and turned around, so you weren’t facing him anymore. What were you thinking, jumping at someone asleep?

Your face heated up as you closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

Moments later, you felt arms wrap around your waist. You placed a hand over your mouth, trying to avoid making noises. Something started poking your butt, and you knew exactly what it is. “Sans?” you whispered, calling him out if he’s awake. There was no answer. Maybe he’s still asleep and didn’t know.

But the thought of his... erection pressing against your butt--! Just once, okay? Just once and then you’ll drop it. Your hips started moving, rubbing his erection. It was no use. It couldn’t get you off. As you decided to stop moving, his arms around your waist suddenly tightened. “Sans--!”

His hips moved at a faster pace than yours. Small grunts escaped from his mouth as he gritted his teeth. “can’t believe you’re into this, kiddo,” his voice behind your ear made you dizzy.

“You got the wrong idea!” You tried to defend yourself but there’s no way you can explain yourself out of this. And his rough movements brought you more pleasure than what you could’ve done by yourself. It felt like your stomach had literal butterflies in it when it began fluttering. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Sans, please—“

“what?” He left kisses behind your neck. “what do you want?”

It was too embarrassing! You can’t form the whole sentence, so instead, you just say, “Inside... please.”

“gotcha, kid.” Sans wasted no time and slid off your pants and underwear in one swift move, revealing your bare butt and pussy. You felt the tip of his dick on your entrance and you bit your lip. This is happening, this is really happening.

He slowly pushed inside and you could feel him expanding your insides. Instinctively, your hands wanted to find something to hold on to and decided on your pillow and the mattress. Sans grunted once he was fully in you and the lust you felt was now overpowering you. It felt too good to be true. “Sans... don’t hold back.”

He took that as a sign to slowly exit and then enter you once again, with force this time. You choked out a moan and tried to stifle it by burying your face into the pillow. He began to speed up his pace, and the feeling of him filling you up over and over again really hit differently. You tried so hard to keep quiet. What if the other skeletons were to find out? What if Alphys passes by and hears you?

“ah, you’re so tight, y/n!” he grumbled, grasping your butt and pounding into you. Your whimpers started to increase in volume, along with creaking of the bed, Sans’ grunts, the sound of his hips making contact with your butt. “yeah, you’re so good, so good,” Sans started muttering as he found it hard to contain the pleasure he was feeling. He lifted your shirt up and pulled down your bra, revealing your breasts. He bent down to suck your left nipple and started massaging the right.

His movements started to pick up the pace and tears started springing from your eyes. It physically hurt to try and be quiet now. “Sans, Sans, oh my god.” You were mumbling right along with him as you match his stride with yours. You felt a pressure building up in your lower stomach. “Sans, faster, please--!”

Sans grabbed you by the shoulders and turned you around so you’re now facing him. He used your shoulders as leverage as he rolled his hips while entering you. The new position made it easier for him to hit your spot and he knew this instantly because you kept crying out loud every time he pushed himself into you.

Your mind was going haywire as you struggled to keep up with his pace. But he is hitting the spot every time and made it hard for you to stay sane. “Sans, oh my god, please!” You were mumbling incoherent words now, but it seems like Sans understood you pretty well.

Just a few more times and you were sure you were gonna explode. “Wait, please, wait--!” Of course, this was a sign that you were very close. He began to hammer his dick inside of you, filling the room with your arousing moans and noises. “Oh, god, I’m—“

He pounds into one last time and you released the pressure you were withholding. Your vagina began to spasm with his dick still inside and Sans groaned in pleasure. He slowly began to exit and enter you while you were still cumming. Your back arched upwards, to accommodate his member.

“No, no, I’m sensitive, sensitive!” You cried out while he began to pick up the pace once again. His rhythm was out of control like he was close as well.

“shit, i’m coming! y/n!” He started to pound into you once again, grabbing one of your breasts with his hand as his breaths came in quicker. You couldn’t take it, you were still too sensitive and you feel yourself close once again.

“Yes, please, yes!”

The two of you desperately clung to each other as both of you reached a climax. Sans barely manages to slip out his dick at the last moment. The two of you were panting as your high was coming to an end. Sans collapse right on top of you, even when you were covered in sweat and his cum. It was all too sticky.

“now, that’s a nice way to start a day,” he said with a chuckle.

“This is your fault,” you said, as your face started to cool down.

“you grabbed my dick first!”

“It was an accident!”


	3. this is my couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Papyrus x Reader  
> Hoodie/ Hoods is Underswap Paps

3

You slowly stirred awake. You tried to move your hand to yawn but found out that you can’t. Something was on top of you and pinning you down. With your heart thrumming nervously, you blinked your eyes to try to make sense of what was happening.

You weren’t on your bed. You were in the living-room-like room in the lab, the TV remaining open on a random channel. A light snore above you caught your attention. Then you remembered.

You came home tired last night and crashed on the couch. And Hoods here, without thinking of you or your personal space, slept on top of you, claiming that this was his bed slash couch you were crashing in. Well, it could’ve gone worse. At least he literally weighed like a bundle of bones or he would be crashing your small stature right now.

You moved a little bit, wiggling so you could slide from underneath him, carefully enough that you wouldn’t wake him up.

You froze when he opened his mouth to speak, “bud. mind if you stop moving? somebody’s sleeping here,” he muttered, his tone octaves lower than normal. Your mind began to race erratically as his deep voice aroused you, especially this early in the morning where the two of you are alone.

You laughed nervously, not noticing that the rumble at the back of your throat extended to his chest. “Hoods? Can you uh,” You gulped thickly, “move? Please?” You were starting to feel hot as your mind wandered into the dark corners you keep locked in the morning.

Unfortunately for you, Hoodie seemed to notice the predicament you were in. It was obvious by the amount of heat that was oozing off you. A sly smile crawled on his face as his mind began to work on how far he can get you worked up. “something the matter, buddy?” he lazily drawled, shifting his position so his fingers have easy access to the inside of your shirt.

You sharply inhaled when you felt his cold digits playing with the hem of your shirt. A whimper escaped your mouth. Was he teasing you? This was the reason you don’t try any sexual advances on him. He takes everything so slowly and the frustration you feel will only grow. If you don’t get out of it now, you’ll be damning yourself later. “Hoods,” you started, willing your voice to be intimidating and serious, “Get off now or—“

You froze when his hand slipped to the inside of your pants rather than your shirt, catching you off-guard. He slid a finger on top of your underwear, pressing the heat between your lips. His eyes danced in amusement as your lower lip trembled in arousal. “you were saying?” he asked.

He caught you. There was no way you can get out of it now. Your breathing increased as you arched your back lightly, wanting him to touch you more. Damn it. You wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face but every time you glower at him, he rubbed your clit upwards through your underwear, immediately making you flustered mess.

You can feel the heat pool at the pit of your stomach and this was just the beginning. If you don’t bite back your pride, he will leave you like this. “Papyrus,” you breathed, “please...”

“please what?” he hummed. Arrogance filled his system, seeing you plead without even directly touching you. It hasn’t even been a whole five minutes and you were already doing what he wanted. “you’ve been thinking about this for a long while, haven’t you? how long have you thought about me touching you like this?” he whispered into your ear, his hot breath tingling the side of your neck.

You let out a gasp when his finger began to trace slow circles on your clit. The fabric was making it feel weird yet you welcomed whatever friction he gave you.

Hoodie wondered briefly if he wanted to go all the way. Your flustered expression and glazed eyes were enough to set his magic off, forming a hard dick under his pants. Usually, he wasn’t turned on that quickly yet it seemed like your begging did the trick. He formed a tongue that effortlessly glided over his teeth while he grinned down on you.

This time, you didn’t fail to notice his hard-on. If he wanted to tease you to no end, then, by all means, you’d do the same to him. You wrapped your hand over his pants and gave it a tight squeeze.

“hmf!” Hoodie made a sound at the back of his throat at the action. He was about to decide to punish you when he saw the glint in your eyes. “hm,” he purred, “looks like nobody gets the prize this time.”

“What?” Suddenly, he changed position. He removed his hand from your pants, much to your dismay, and then grabbed your leg to spread it almost roughly. He positioned himself in between your legs without taking off any of his or your clothes, bending down, his chest heaving up and down while pressed against yours.

He began his torment, moving his hips to grind his cock in between your pussy lips. You wanted to complain and end it now, but the way his breath exhales shakily as he kept up a slow pace just made you desperate for more. This would’ve been amazing if there weren’t layers upon layers of clothes in the middle of you.

“Shit,” you mumbled when his pace began to speed up if only by a little, hitting your clit that sent prickles down your spine. Surprisingly, you were getting off even with just dry-humping. You matched his pace as you pushed your hips forward, trying to guide him where it made you feel good. “Oh god, oh god, please,” you mutter incoherently as the heat in your stomach began to hurt.

“sorry, buddy,” Hoodie grunted teasingly, “this is all you’re getting from me.” His breathing was now ragged, far from his previous composed one when he had you under his control. Your hair was getting in the way of your face now and he didn’t like it. He wanted to see every expression that crossed your face, with no exceptions.

He raked his phalanges through your scalp before pulling your hair to the side. The sudden action made you cry out in response. Your hands found themselves behind his hips and without hesitation; you dug your hand to put a little force to his grinding.

Both of your souls were pounding, almost in sync along with your silent moans and whimpers. Especially with the layers of clothes, you felt insanely hot and fuzzy as beads of sweat formed on your forehead. The heat that pooled in your stomach was now extending into your legs and your arms and the desire to finally release the pressure you’ve been withholding was inching closer.

“Please, please,” you begged inarticulately, and without saying it out loud, Hoodie knew what you were begging for. He picked up his pace as he felt the same buzzing in his head. He used his arms this time to grind against you harder as his senses began to sizzle into nothingness. “Paps, oh god, yes, yes!”

“you’re amazing,” Hoodie whispered into your ear.

“I’m close, I’m close,” you cried out as your grip tightened, fumbling with his clothes.

He hissed as grabbed your shoulders so he can pound against you faster than ever, his eye unconsciously blazing orange in the fiery heat of the moment. The two of you were holding on to each other with such fervor and passion, it was impossible to not get lost in the moment.

You reached the end of your limit as you arched your back upwards, the pressure from your stomach exploding without warning. You let out a cry as you melted right in his arms, your pussy jolting from the waves of pleasure you released. The sight of your orgasm tethered Papyrus to the edge as he shoved his hips in between your legs one final time before coming himself.

He collapsed on top of you once again, his breathing ragged and uneven while he tried to catch his breath. With shaky hands, he pushed himself up to stare down at you, sweaty and eyes closed with cheeks flushed with crimson.

He let out a little chuckle, a bit proud of the picture he painted. “maybe we’ll get to the real thing next time,” he said as his voice dripped with amusement, lazily grazing your cheek with his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my hand slipped


	4. CLEAN-UP TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap!Sans x Reader

4

You peered over the bathtub, a towel hung loosely around your naked body while you held it up with one hand. The water was the perfect amount of cold and hot. You smiled to yourself, mentally patting yourself on the back for a job well done. All the skeletons were out today so you can finally have a me-time!

Time to bathe!

You let go of the towel and draped it on a towel rack, your body slightly shivering when it hit the cold air of the bathroom. You stepped your right foot in the tub first before your left, your hands gathering your hair up to tie it in a bun. Finally, you plopped down on the water, letting out a relieved sigh as the water wrapped around you like a mother’s embrace.

You closed your eyes, savoring the peace and quiet before it was completely taken away from you.

You were halfway into snoozing off when the door swung open, making you jump at the sudden noise. “OH, HUMAN! I’M SO SORRY, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE USING THE BATHROOM!” Blue apologized, his face becoming flustered in a second.

Your heart jumped to your throat as you sunk down into the water to hide the rest of your body, your cheeks flaming up in embarrassment as well, “It’s fine, Blue. I didn’t lock the door because I thought there was nobody home.”

Blue blinked twice as his grin widened. He entered the bathroom with an air of confidence before closing the door softly. Your eyes went wide as you watch him inch closer to you and you shrunk back even more. Maybe you should’ve used a bath bomb after all. “What are you doing?” you asked.

“DO YOU NEED A HAND WASHING YOUR BACK? I WILL GLADLY WASH IT FOR YOU, HUMAN!” He gushed as stars formed in his eyes, his chest vibrating with excitement. “DON’T WORRY, I AM AN EXPERT IN THAT FIELD FOR I USED TO WASH MY BROTHER’S BACK IN THE PAST! MWEHEHEH!”

He sounded so excited; you couldn’t possibly turn him down with that look on his face. You bit back a sigh as you forced a smile. “Sure thing, Blue.” You changed your position in the tub, turning to face the fall with your back against him so he has easy access.

He clasped his hands out of thrill, taking off his gloves and placing it on the sink. Blue went ahead and took off his boots and scarf as well so they wouldn’t get wet. He rolled up the cuffs of his pants at least three times before grabbing a bucket tucked in a corner as a seat.

“OKAY, HUMAN! I’M STARTING!” he announced in delight, picking up the soap and lathering his hands. Once he’s all soaped up, he hesitated a moment while he stared at your soft skin before he dug his digits gently into your shoulders.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as he started to knead your shoulder blades rather than just simply sliding the soap over it. “YOUR SKIN IS VERY SOFT, HUMAN,” he hummed, “VASTLY DIFFERENT FROM OURS WHO’S JUST MADE OF BONES AND ALL.”

Your stiff muscles started to relax under his touch. He was good at this. “Thanks, Blue,” you sighed.

He suddenly found a knot just inches above your shoulder blades and he pressed it with his firm fingers. You made a sound at the back of your throat from relieving the pressure. It was almost a moan and you bit your lip when you realized that. No, this was just a massage. You shut your eyes tightly while you hear the pounding of your heart in your ears.

A mischievous smile played on Blue’s lips. Once he’s done lathering up the rest of your back and massaging all your pressure points, he asked, “CAN I WASH YOUR FRONT, TOO, HUMAN?”

You wanted to die in embarrassment right then and there when you heard the question. You whipped your eyes towards him, about to say no, but the innocence and eagerness sprawled on his face made it very hard to say no. Surely, he meant nothing by washing your front, right? Your face heated up, “Sure,” you say cautiously. “But don’t get too rough. Humans have more sensitive areas in the front.”

“OF COURSE I WILL, HUMAN!” Blue scoffed as if offended, “I ALREADY KNOW THAT!”

Blue leaned forward to stretch his arms so he could reach your front. He used the soap this time, starting from the base of your neck, above the waterline, sliding it back and forth to make sure there were enough bubbles. Your breathing hitched but you acted as if nothing happened.

Blue hummed appreciatively at your meek reactions. You might have thought he didn’t notice, but he was watching everything. From your little gasps to the way your chest heaved up and down as your breathing became heavy. He traced a finger down to the middle of your chest, below the water, and you straightened up abruptly; it was like something crawled up your spine.

“HMM? SOMETHING THE MATTER, HUMAN?”

Blue in a way, was similar to his brother. He loved teasing you just as much. Only this time, his innocent face was the front and he knew you couldn’t say no to him. He uses his adorable face to get what he wants.

“It’s nothing,” you stuttered. “Where are you touching?”

Blue rested his chin on your shoulder. He was now circling your breasts, just barely grazing it with his digits. “YOU HAVE BUMPS ON YOUR CHEST, HUMAN,” he stated, “IS THIS NORMAL?” He teased your chest incessantly with his fingers.

The places he touched sent electricity along your skin that left you wanting more. He was subtly caressing the erogenous zones that made you doubt if he really was innocent in this matter or if he knows more than he lets on. You arched your back lightly when he moved on to your nipples, “accidentally” stroking it more than once. Your vision hazed as you leaned your hand on his chest, letting him tease you all he wants.

“IT’S SOFT,” he murmured in your ear as he grabbed your breasts with both of his hands, leisurely massaging them with his palm. You let out a strangled moan as you tried your hardest not to let any shameful noises out of your mouth. It was no use, though.

Blue let out a short giggle in appreciation before nuzzling his nose into your neckline, breathing in your scent. “DOES IT HURT?” he mumbled, letting his hot breath ghost the side of your neck.

“No,” you truthfully answered as you jerk up unintentionally when you felt a tingle down your spine. Your senses became hyper-aware of bare skin he touches or kisses. “Blue,” you moaned, not holding back this time.

Blue’s eyes turned to hearts at the sound of your aroused noises. He takes this a signal to take it up a level as he dipped his hand lower, past your stomach, to the spot between your legs. You grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, your eyes wide as saucers as you felt heart drop. “I think that’s—“

Blue purred in your neck. “HUMAN, THIS PLACE IS VERY DIRTY. I NEED TO CLEAN IT,” he remarked with an enthusiastic grin. “YOU SAID I CAN WASH YOU, RIGHT?” he confirmed, pulling his head back a little to meet your gaze.

You gnawed at your lower lip before rolling your eyes. “Fine,” you huffed. Truth be told, you were too turned on to not let him continue. There was already a building pressure at the pit of your stomach that hurt every time you feel the slightest amount of pleasure. In all honesty, you just want release, even from Blue who started all of this anyway.

As soon as Blue got the okay, he buried his nose in your neck once more to hide the expression of achievement. You let go of his arm and his fingers slid along your lips, making you grit your teeth to stop yourself from reacting. “IT’S ALRIGHT, HUMAN. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR NOISES,” Blue lovingly whispered.

You let out a gasp when Blue didn’t waste any time in finding your clit. He rubbed the nub with a gentle finger, caressing and teasing you until you’ve forgotten to hold back your moans. The agonizing pressure from your stomach built up much faster than before as Blue picked up his speed, massaging your clit expertly. Your whines and moans increased in volume as your climax neared, pleading, and desperately clinging to your partner. “Blue, oh stars, yes, please—“

Just as you were about to come, his fingers stopped, snapping your eyes open as you turned to look at him with a questioning expression. The pit of your stomach began to hurt and you whimpered in response.

“HMM? WHAT’S THE MATTER, HUMAN?” Blue asked as he tried to hide his amusement. He held up your desperate glare while his grin widened slightly. “DO YOU WANT SOMETHING?”

“Blue, I can’t,” you rasped, tugging on his arm, “I want you to,” Your gaze shyly looked away, “make me come.”

That was good enough for him. You were just so cute! Blue decided to give you something more as he plunged two of his fingers inside your pussy without any warning. You choked on a moan as his fingers slid in without a problem. “THIS IS HOW YOU CLEAN, RIGHT?”

“No, actually that’s not—“ You were cut off when his fingers began to move, the water sloshing from the movement of his arm. You were back to labored breathing as his digits curled up every time it slid in, hitting your g-spot without fail. He didn’t hold back this time, setting up a faster pace for your pleasure.

Your grunts and mewls echoed back to you in the bathroom, filling the small room up with the sound of the water splashing, your noises and Blue’s heavy breathing. You found yourself nearing faster this time because of the previous failed attempt to your orgasm. The knot in your stomach was tighter than usual and you cried and whimpered, communicating with each other without any words needed.

The sounds from your mouth increased in volume and Blue accompanied it by increasing his speed as well. “Oh god, oh stars, I’m coming,” you announced, failing to hold back your voice. You reached the end of your limit with a loud cry as you succumbed to the highest peak, your lower extremities shaking and quivering while riding out your orgasm.

As both of you spent the next few minutes catching your breath, you pressed a kiss to Blue’s cheeks. You laughed as you say, “Blue, that was amazing.”

Blue cheekily lapped his tongue over his fingers, a blue blush tinting his cheekbones. “I THINK WE NEED TO CLEAN YOU UP AGAIN, HUMAN.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T SUE ME I LOVE THIS IDEA EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING. also, can you tell I had fun with this chapter more? it's because the first drabble & this fourth drabble has been in my head for quite some time. the second and third were just on-the-spot writing. i still have a couple of drabbles in mind that's just going to escalate... (*cough* underfell & cop-reader *cough*)
> 
> also, I MIGHT agree to requests but only for classic (NO PAPS), underswap, underfell, underpatch/echotale, dancetale, outertale, and storyshift (NO ASRIEL), basically all the alternate siblings I've written in my fic. no sanscest though. i like sanscest but this is a self-insert type of smut fic. remember, i said MIGHT, if the prompt was too good to pass up or if i felt like it.


	5. This isn't a contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Sans x Reader!

5

Hoodie was bored out of his wits. He had finished his “chores” and had been lounging around all day, except even lounging around was boring him. He wanted to do something else like hanging out with you... or more. It has been a couple of months since you two have hooked up and his magic buzzing inside his bones was worked up.

He checked the phone that Alphys gave to see what time it was at your universe. When he found out it was the dead of the night, the muffled ringing in his mind increased volume. It looks like he found something to do. Or someone.

He sent a text to inform anyone back at your universe to open up the portal.

\---

Your days were tiring with going over your part-time jobs and your nights lonely after Sans accepted a contract to work in a human lab. It had been exasperating for you to stare at your empty bed with the thought of just wanting physical touch with your lover. Your pent up frustration was leaked to him through insinuating text messages and pictures. As much as Sans wanted to entertain you, he was busy 24/7.

It was one of the days where Sans had taken a day off and he notified you beforehand. In your excitement, you prepped up a mattress in the portal room for a ‘movie night’. You had other plans in mind but Sans doesn’t need to know that, in fact, you were sure he would happily appreciate it.

You also cooked dinner for him which you left on the coffee table along with all the snacks for movie night. You hummed a happy tune while fluffing up the blanket you grabbed from the big bed and placed it on the mattress in front of the TV.

A couple of hours later, you were sitting on the couch. You glanced at the clock, your eyebrows frowning. He was late. His dinner had gone cold. Did he change plans? He could’ve sent you a text. You had turned off all the lights an hour ago to save electricity, the light from the TV the only glow in the large room. You put it on mute as you weren’t interested in watching TV anyway.

Just as you were about to call him, he appeared right behind the couch. “hey babe,” he greeted with his voice strained. You whipped your head towards him, excited to finally start the night with him but saw the state he was in. It didn’t seem like he slept in days.

“Sans, are you okay?” you asked, your voice laced with worry as you led him to the mattress.

He plopped down on the fluff of the blankets, almost falling asleep at once but fought it off. He knew what you had in mind with all those winking emojis in your text and how you sounded excited yet seductive on the phone. He wanted you too, so bad, and was saving his energy the whole day only for one of his bosses forced him to work overtime even if he had to leave hours ago. “i’m fine.”

You were a bit upset but you knew you shouldn’t go through with your plan. He needed a full night’s rest. You were about to let him go to sleep when he grabbed the collar of your shirt and dragged you down on the couch. Before you even knew what was happening, he had rolled on top of you, his left eye flaming blue as he bore his sockets into your eyes.

You felt the heat in the room increase tenfold and gulped down the lump in your throat as your heartbeat raced in anticipation. A second passed and he leaned down, his mouth pressing against yours. The two of you kissed with a single peck before looking back in each other’s fiery gaze. You bit your lower lip as a smile crept on your face as you wrapped one arm behind his hips and shoved him down, letting your hips pushed against each other.

Your hands cradled his nape as gently led his head down to kiss him once more, this time letting the kiss last for more than a few seconds. Without a beat, Sans opened his mouth to reveal a tongue he had formed, pushing it in your mouth in the heat of the kiss. The action shifted the atmosphere entirely as you slid your tongue over his, the two of you battling to dominate the other. Your kiss that started sweet turned into a fiery, hot one, with a lot of frantic hands and pushing off clothes.

You hadn’t even realized that you have taken off your shirt until Sans had moved on from your lips and along your neck. You let out a strangled gasp as he left kisses and a wet trail while moving down the base of your neck, your collarbone, and stopping just above your bare chest. His gaze went back to you as he grazed his cold teeth along the skin of your breast, barely touching it. The heat from the pit of your stomach began to extend towards your upper body as you released a shaky sigh.

His grin widened at the sight of you desperately watching him with your flushed face. “i would tell you a penis joke,” he started with a chuckle and you felt the vibration from his chest and a warm feeling draped over you, “but i don’t want to come across as cocky.”

You groaned loudly. “Sans, this is not the time for your jokes.” You appreciate his humor but goddamn, you were too horny to let him ruin the mood.

Sans shut one of his eyes, letting his right hand trail from your side and grazing it under your thigh. Unconsciously, you spread your legs wider for him, having realized you were also missing your pants and were only wearing underwear. How’d your clothes go missing without you noticing? Your thoughts began to wander. Was he teleporting your clothes and you were too distracted to notice? His sleight of hand was masterfully perfected.

You snapped out of your thoughts when he took your left nipple in his mouth, his tongue slicking the area around with his wet saliva before sucking. A surprised gasp escaped your lips and you pulled a hand to your mouth, afraid that you’d get too loud and somebody’ll walk in on the two of you.

Sans snickered, “tough crowd, i guess,” he said before stroking the inside of your thigh with the thumb of his right hand. As he continued to play with your breast, his hand hiked higher up your thigh until his thumb pressed gently against the fabric of your underwear. The sound of your heavy panting filled the empty room and riled up Sans more.

Frankly, Sans was too tired to take it slowly like how you like it, and without warning, he slipped his hand underneath your panties and stroked a finger into your slit. Your hips jerked upward at the sudden contact, a sound between a moan and a grunt passed your lips. Sans shakily exhaled, “guess we ain’t _wet_ ting and just go right for it, huh?” He found you wet enough that he can skip foreplay. His finger entered your slick pussy without a problem.

You let out another groan but you weren’t sure if it was because of his pun or because he was sliding a finger inside you. He began to curl up his fingers and hit the spot and your moans were now harder and harder to bottle up. Sans slipped another one of his fingers as he picked up his pace, wanting to hear more of the sounds escaping your mouth. You would’ve been embarrassed from the squelching noise your pussy was making if you weren’t so focused on nearing your orgasm.

“Sans!” you rasped out as a warning before you climaxed so fast, your hips grinding against his hand while you rode out your orgasm. You whimpered while turning away your flustered face. “Sorry,” you breathed.

Sans was surprised as well when you came. He lightly chuckled while gazing at you lovingly, kissing your forehead. “what the hell are you apologizing for? that was a beautiful show.” He retracted his hand, licking the juices that coated his fingers. A couple of seconds passed when the adrenaline keeping him awake started to wear off and his eyes were too heavy to leave open.

You pursed your lips. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.” You rolled him over this time, switching your positions. You stared down at him while surprise crossed his face at the sudden action. “We aren’t done yet,” you purred as you licked your lips with a small smile.

Sans was wearing his lab coat he wore even outside his work as his signature fashion for now. You were concerned at first because of hygiene issues but he told you this lab coat was different from the ones he wore when working. It was basically his fashion statement as the used lab coat from work was too dangerous to wear outside as normal clothing. Ever since you told him you loved it when he kept his coat, he decided to add it to his usual clothes just for you.

Your lips twisted upward as you grabbed his dress shirt underneath his coat. You couldn’t take it off without him noticing like he does, but it works. You teleported his dress shirt off his bones, leaving the coat on.

Sans laughed, “nicely done, kid.”

You hummed in appreciation at the sight of his bones and stroke a hand on top of his ribs affectionately, leaving him breathless from the contact. You knew he was sensitive and there were more sensitive spots hidden on parts of his body yet you haven’t found all of them yet. You bent down, flicking your tongue down the length of his sternum, hoping you can distract him while you took off his pants without warning. You knew you had to work fast or else he’d fall asleep and leave you hanging.

Sans jerked, his bones rattling as he grunted feverishly. Being pent up plus tiredness taking over his body made him all the more vulnerable. He thought you would be taking your time and be leaving kisses and caressing every part of his skeletal body but his body snapped awake when he felt a hand grip the formed cock and pumped it once. You really didn’t waste time, huh.

“fuck,” he huffed as he watched you with one eye tease the tip of his cock with your thumb. “what’s the rush, babe?” he asked, forcing a smile on his face but groaned back when you sensually grasp his girth and moved up and down with a steady pace.

You were lightheaded from the arousal and knew you shouldn’t wait anymore. You positioned yourself above his sex, wantonly rubbing the tip against your slit as you exhaled heavily. You didn’t even give Sans a warning when you slowly pushed your hips down, taking him in generously until he was fully inside. Sans choked out a moan, “i guess you just want it _hard_ , eh?”

He laughed at his own joke, his bones rumbling from the vibration. You let out a short giggle before heaving a sigh. Even if you reprimand him from making jokes while having sex, you know deep down he won’t listen to you. And because you secretly liked it. “what did the o say to the q?” he breathed, while you ground your hips sluggishly.

Sans makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat when you shoved your hips down harder this time, distracting him from his joke. It worked for a while as a smug grin crossed your lips as you set the pace, moving your hips up and down his length. Your breathing was ragged and a moan was thrown for him every now and then but you were busy getting him worked up than your own satisfaction.

Your heart melted at the sight of him, clinging onto your arm desperately with his chin tilted up, eyes closed and teeth parted. He had been working so hard that you want to satisfy him until he comes. A suppressed cry crawled out his throat as one of his eyes opened, trying his best to focus it on you, “why is your dick hanging out?” he finished the joke, stuttering at least once.

A devious glint flashed in your eyes as you picked up the speed, burying his dick in your entrance as deep as you can. He cried out, his body lurching from desire. His sight was already swimming as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. His body was so hot, especially when you ghost your fingers all over the ridges of his bones. He could feel the crackling fire at the pit of his soul as it started building up from the pressure.

“Have you got any more jokes, Sans?” you mewled while you shifted your position into a more comfortable one as your leg was starting to hurt. You sunk down faster as you used your arms as leverage.

Sans could barely even think. His cries got louder every second and you were living for it. You wanted to show him a good time. “that’s unfair,” he stammered once he found an opening. He suddenly dug his fingers on your butt cheeks and stopped your bouncing, instead rocked your hips forwards and backward, hitting your spot deeply. He knew this was your sensitive spot and he knew he was hitting it without fail with your position like this.

You were already nearing your orgasm and now, it was coming to you more rapidly. “H-hey!” you whimpered as you rocked your hips back and forth, going along with his speed. “Sans, I’m—“ You came quicker than you expected, your hips trembling involuntarily as you waited for your high to come down. Sans’ dick has slipped out of you in the commotion as it perched quietly on top of his pelvis.

Sans was flushed to the core. His grin relaxed slightly, gazing up and down your sweaty and hot body. “ha, you lost.”

You breathed heavily as you shot him a glare. “This wasn’t a contest.”

You were about to continue where you left off when your phone began to ring. The two of you stopped in your tracks while you looked at your phone.

Hoodie was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh this has a part 2 and it may or may not be a threesome,,,


	6. This isn't a contest pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Sans x Reader  
> Underswap!Papyrus x Reader  
> [not a threesome, unfortunately]
> 
> Underswap!Paps as Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall dis is just smut. i disregarded their relationship dynamics and all, just pretend they’re in a polygamous relationship. also, i don’t condone cheating.

6

The light from the portal illuminated the portal room as soon as you turned it on. Your shoulders were slumped back with a scowl on your face as you typed in the different buttons from the computer room that Mark taught you. You never did get to memorize the step-by-step process so Mark left you a sheet pad for instructions on turning on the portal from different alternate universes. He referred to it as a “cheat” pad and has called you lazy once or twice.

As soon as you finished pushing the last button, you trudged out the small computer room and back to Sans’ side who mirrored your expression. He hadn’t come yet and even though he’d much rather go to sleep, he knew you’d be pissed off even more if he did fall asleep. His soul churned in pain as the instinct to continue off where you left off seeped into his bones. The pain was manageable but damn, it left his bones rattling in anticipation.

Hoodie stepped outside the portal with a bored expression. He noted the dark room and concluded you were alone with no visitors. His gaze met yours and his mouth twitched upward at the sight of you. You were wearing Sans’ dress shirt over your obviously naked and sweaty body. He gazed over at the direction of the couch and a mattress was laid out in front with Sans sprawled on top of it, his arm over his eyesockets while lying down.

“looks like i stepped in the middle of something,” Hoodie drawled as his magic hummed even louder. Oh well, he can’t fuck you with Sans here. Sans doesn’t like the idea of a threesome as Hoodie had suggested it before. Hoods just confirmed that Sans probably has performance anxiety with someone who isn’t his lover.

“Is it that obvious?” you hissed with your arms crossed, tapping your foot impatiently. “Can you leave?”

Hoodie closed one of his eyes as he shrugged lazily. “and why would i do that? i’m here to have fun, too,” he cooed. He strolled down the steps and passed you, towards the couch where he plopped down and propped his head with a hand. “don’t worry about me, i’ll keep quiet here.”

You gritted your teeth. You were too irritated and wound up to even pick a fight with him. And it’s not like this was the first time Hoods watched you have sex. The freaky little motherfucker gets off even with just watching. You wondered if Sans liked doing that, too.

You sauntered over to Sans, frowning when you found him half-asleep. Uh-uh. There was no way you’d let him sleep without finishing him off. It was the least you could do. Doing your best to avoid Hoodie’s gaze, you placed yourself on top of Sans, pushing aside the lab coat he clumsily wrapped his body around. You were pleased to find that his magic dick had not dissipated and it was still hard and wet with your juices, pre-cum leaking at the tip of it.

You bent down on the floor, ghosting your breath over the side of his length and it jolted in response. You licked your lips first before sliding your tongue at the side, leaving a wet trail of your saliva before teasing the tip generously.

Sans shot up from the mattress with his eye glowing in shock before flushing a deep, bright blue. “you’re back,” he murmured, watching you tease him lightly before being wholly enveloped by your hot, damp mouth.

His body jerked incessantly as a strained moan passed his mouth. “shit, shit, yeah, that’s good, baby.”

Your mouth closed around his dick, slowly bobbing your head up and down as you swirled your tongue around hotly. The sound of you sucking Sans and Sans’ noises filled up the whole room as you got to delve deeper into the moment. You glanced at him momentarily and heat began to pool between your legs at the sight of your flustered lover, his back lurching from the pressure, and his eyes barely open from pleasure.

Sans’ thoughts began to swim as you continually move your pretty, little mouth up and down his dick. Even though it wasn’t as good as the actual intercourse, it provided him the pleasure he wanted. Sans had trouble keeping his eyes open so he kept it shut while focusing on you. He felt something appear behind his back and before he could react, something moist touched the back of his neck and trailed upwards. Sans let out a cry at the sudden action, his neck and the rest of his body felt more sensitive than usual.

“w-what?”

Someone pinned Sans’ hands behind his back and even though Sans wanted to fight if off, it began to graze and stroke the spaces between his ribs that sent a shiver down his spine. His soul lurched at the stimulation as his cries grew louder.

“oh, fuck! je-jesus!” Sans began to curse incoherently as his body was overwhelmed and began to overheat. “shit, shit!” he grunted.

Within seconds, Sans was shuddering as he reached the end of his limit, his hips convulsing as he came hard, dissolving into a rambling mess of pleasure. With a long raspy moan, he rode down his high not realizing that he had pushed his dick down your throat when he came and you had no choice but to swallow.

Fortunately for monsters, their cum doesn’t taste all that bad compared to humans. You licked your lips as your eyes ravished the monster hungrily. His noises had turned you on, especially those last ones. Your eyes flickered to Hoodie who had found himself behind Sans with a wicked grin. You realized he had helped you make Sans come and succeeded.

Hoodie knew every ridge and edge that would make any skeleton monster fall on their knees. He had enough experience on his own and it wasn’t like he didn’t stroke himself when he’s in his private quarters. Sans must’ve had a tiring but phenomenal orgasm. Just like he planned.

You were about to shift into a new position but then you hear Sans snoring. Your eyes widened as you peered over your skele-lover and found him lying down on the mattress fast asleep. You poked him on his ribs and groaned internally to find that his magic dick has disappeared, leaving a flushed pelvic bone. You decided it would be cruel to wake him up.

You were about to stand up when skeleton hands grabbed your butt cheeks and spread them apart. You squealed before turning around to see that Hoodie had situated himself behind you with a lazy smile. “mind if i continue?” he drawled, his thumb making circles on your skin. He knew you were nowhere near done yet.

You had an inner debate with yourself regarding this as you are still hot and furious; you wouldn’t be able to handle Hood’s ceaseless teasing and he won’t give you relief until you’re begging for him. That was just the kind of partner in bed he is and some days, it would’ve been fine, but not now when your horny levels had just passed its normal limit.

You huffed, arching your back to display your ass up high in the air for him to see. “Sure but no teasing. If you won’t let me come, I’m gonna throw you back where you came from.”

A deep chuckle rose from Hoodie’s chest, stroking his hand down your spine and your body shivered on instinct. “no worries, buddy, i’m not in the mood for that either.” At the moment, he had unzipped his pants to set free his glowing, orange ecto-genital. He had been nursing his hard-on even before he came here and he was itching to finally relieve himself.

“W-wait, aren’t we going to move elsewhere?” You were hovering over Sans’ sleeping form and had forgotten about him until his snores caught your attention. You were sandwiched between two skeletons and this would’ve made for a great threesome if only Sans wasn’t asleep. That doesn’t mean you can get fucked by another guy while you’re right above him.

Without a second, Hoodie had pressed himself into your entrance, testing the waters at first and realizing that you were dripping wet. This aroused him more than he wanted and he slowly shoved his hips forward, entering your pussy halfway. Both of you simultaneously let out a groan at the same time. “sorry, bud. can’t wait,” Hoodie said, his breathing slightly heavy.

The feeling of being filled once more made your knees weak as your arms buckled under you. You bit back a cry as Hoodie pushed himself into you all the way, digging his phalanges on your sides. As you stared down at Sans peacefully sleeping, you said in sudden realization, “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

Hoods didn’t waste time and roughly set up a fast pace, drowning out your protests with your own moans. “what do you mean?” he breathed, feeling the clenching of your pussy around his dick. He lurched forward, shoving his dick deeper and a strained grunt passed his mouth. Your pussy was making all these delicious sounds as it ate up his dick over and over again.

You struggled to talk as he pounded his hips, his speed getting faster and faster than you could catch up to. Your vision blurred as your moans couldn’t be bitten back anymore and you murmured a string of curses as your mind was going haywire from the stimulation. A rippling sensation crossed the pit of your stomach and your hand almost slipped, almost slamming down on your snoozing lover. Your mind started to clear a little as your thought wandered if Sans would’ve liked it if he woke up with you getting slammed and flustered as hell.

He might have. And then he would end up joining, too. Too bad he was too drained to wake up any moment now or you might be having the time of your life.

“you’re so good, y/n, you’re so good,” Hoodie began to whisper as he felt the same building pressure in the depths of his soul. “fuck, you’re so warm.” He was beginning to sound like Sans as he muttered praises in your ear while his hips moved on its own, entering you so casually. His magic was ringing in his ears as it began to dense as desire astounded him.

“I’m close, too,” you whimpered as you met his pace, digging his dick deeper and hitting the back of your vagina roughly, making you see stars behind your eyes. Your noises mixed with his echoed within the confines of the space and increases in volume with every second that passed. “Mmf! Hoodie!” you rasped, your throat beginning to hurt from all the straining you’ve put it under.

The two of you seemed to match each other’s climax as Hoodie began to lose the rhythm by moving faster and faster, chasing the seemingly endless high. “fuck!” He let out a loud cry as he finally caught the end of his climax, his hips shoving in your pussy as he came. Hitting the entrance to your uterus was the end of your limit as well, your body trembling as you rode down your orgasm.

You heaved a sigh as you slumped down on Sans’ unconscious body, your muscles relaxing after a few seconds. You pushed your hair out of your face and neck as the sweat had made it clumpy and sticky. Hoodie, without asking, cleaned up with a tissue he found you prepared behind the couch. He also helped you clean up because you decided to lie down next to Sans on your stomach, your bareback open to the cold air.

The night had left you exhausted and it was the first time you wanted to directly sleep without showering first.

As soon as Hoodie was done cleaning up whatever monster or human jizz he found, he threw the dirty tissues in the trash and teleported next to you. “this was fun,” he commented, finally achieving his goal for the day. You hummed in response, your eyes already halfway closed even if you were still half-naked.

Hoodie smirked to himself as he grabbed the blanket and then placed it over the three of you, making sure none of your and Sans’ body was exposed before snoozing off to the sound of your snores.


End file.
